Seikon no Qwaser: The Wanderer
by A.D. Aldous Dragon
Summary: It is about a single wandering qwaser in the world of Qwasers and Adepts. They both want his help, yet he remains ignorant. But for how long can he keep us this act? And can a certain titanium girl help him out?
1. Prologue

Qwaser no Seikon

The Wandering Qwaser

Prologue

The Church, as always, is so quiet.

He walked on down the aisle, pass the flickering candles and the rows of oak-brown seats for those who believe. However, he is not one of them.

As he came down to the stand, he noticed the portraits hanging on the walls. They bear little significance to him, yet he could not help but notice them. For to someone else out there, those paintings probably meant a lot to their lives.

He came here not to sightsee though, only for a visit. Or rather, he just wandered in. Wandering was his specialty and had been the center of his life. His little insignificant life. Time is cruel to not wait for anyone and he was its main victim.

"11 years of my life. Gone. Taken. And the rest of it…Doomed…" He mentally reminded himself of his plight. The chair behind him instantaneously melted into a ikky goo, affected by his anger.

"You do know you have to pay for that? Right?" From the church doors came in a smiling priest. He recognized the silver cross eye-patch and the unnerving smile from anywhere.

"Yuri Noda. I'll pay later. So… has Athos decided to leave me alone or you're here to recruit me?" He scowled. He never really liked the organization.

"The latter. I'm here to persuade you and…"

"Don't waste your breath…I'm not interested. You understand?" Another chair collapsed.

"Look at your powers. You can help us out so much. Even if you're a non-believer, you still have a duty as a Qwaser no matter what you believe in."

"Enough…" He felt the coffin on his back begin to vibrate. " Enough…This conversation has ended long ago, Yuri. I have no interest whatsoever in the war nor do I want to dwell in the topic of Qwasers."

He begin to walk out as the priest stared after him. "Do you really think you can simply ignore what's happening around you? Don't you have anyone you want to protect? You understand, as a Qwaser, all you are close to will be targets. I'm right, Jethro?"

Jethro paused at the doors. Their large clandestine frame has yet to lose its shine nor its simplicity. He resisted the temptation to melt them. Taking another look at the priest, he smiled and continued walking out. " All the more reason to be a wanderer. That way, no one gets hurt."

He left Nato in the church. At the same time, two hooded figures appeared from above, landing metres in front of Jethro. " Thanatos, we of the 12 Adepts are here to convince you to God's light. By words… or by force…." The first one produced chakrams and fired them at him.

"Meaningless apostles….." he let them bounce off him, his body unharmed and the chakrams smashed to smithereens. "Platinum is useless against me…"

"Take this!" The second figure produced a spear and took a thrust at him. The spear tip shattered upon contact. "Wha…."

"Neither is lead…..Out of my way, or else…" He muttered under his breath. His coffin began to shake even more. "Calm **yourself**, Izanami. I don't intend to cause any bloodshed tonight…"

In response, his coffin opened and a large wrapped twisted zweihander appeared, flying out into the air before landing at his feet. "Not **you** too, Izanagi….."

"Don't ignore our prowess….We will fill the vacant seats of the 12 Adepts one way or the other." The two figures charged at him, one with twin lead spears, the other amassing an huge amount of platinum chakrams. They had obviously taken a large amount of soma from somewhere. Or someone. Someone they had obviously murdered.

"Now I'm not holding back!" Aldous felt his rage appear and instantly gave out a wave of shock and awe. As the wave passed through the charging figures, they slowly melted into a pile of goo, having failed at their suicidal attempt. "For ones who look down on other peoples' lives so easily, you obviously don't possess the skill to deserve such a view. I hate people who are like that. Get out of my sight." He flicked a hand and the screaming masses of bloody goo instantly dispersed and flew away disintegrated. Another flick and the mess of blood on the ground collected into a small ball and then assimilated into his blade Izanagi and his coffin Izanami.

"Have a good meal. I hope this will be a last one in weeks. I'll be lucky to even avoid a meal for a single week." He sighed as he carried on his wandering, strolling further and further away from the church and into the dark alleys of the city.


	2. The Ultimate Element

Elizabeth, her titanium cleaver in hand, gave another swing at the Adept. The annoying one had been showing the same qwaser element as her, but only a cheap imitation. He was easily cut in two and within seconds, burned up in the signature blue flame of death.

"Alright who's next?" She roared at the other two hooded Adepts. They stepped back, stunned by her battle cry, having never expected such a tomboyish petitle little girl in a black sleeveless sweater and a blue slacking overalls to be able to wield such a giant blade with such strength and speed. "Sing, Excalibur!"

The duo were overwhelmed within seconds and burned up into dust. "They didn't even put up a good fight. Adepts these days are weak….." She grinned as she wrapped Excalibur back into its black cloth sheath wrapping. The park around seemed to be clear of any adepts. A familiar blonde nun came up to her, putting her uniform on properly. Her hair had two locks that appeared uncannily similar to dog ears and they were flapping. Which means Teresa was happy.

"Thanks, Teresa. It sure is good to have a source of Soma every time I go out for a fight." Elizabeth, also known as Lizzie, gave another beam and the nun returned the gesture. It has been at least three months since they have started working together. Such a long time obviously created a bond between them.

After cleaning up the mess they had made at the park, the two departed back for the church, their mission done and the night late. Unknown to them, from a distance, two other cloaked figures were watching them. One was gripping onto his naginata of air and the other held a chainsaw at the ready.

"I'll take out the nun. You take care of the Qwaser…."

* * *

><p>Jethro was wandering as usual. The park was one of his main points to visit every day. It was the first place that reminded him of his contact with the humans, or rather normal people. Back then, all he knew about were Qwasers at the same gae as him, innocent, childish, playful. He could remember as a child he would often play with them for fun and laughter. And by playing, he meant fighting.<p>

Back then, he was a sadistic idiot. An abomination. A person that did not deserve to live. Yet he still did. He killed every Qwaser that was shown to him, just to demonstrate his powers. Just to freaking demonstrate his strength and his dominance. Now, he was guilt-ridden. He had been the cause of the deaths of so many child qwasers, all of whom had great potential in the future. And he was the one that robbed them of that chance. That fact irritated him to the core, knowing how _baka _he was then.

The coffin he carried immediately gave him a nudge.

He stopped. A nudge is never good. A nudge means food.

He looked at the place, his innate instincts taking over. He saw two girls, one with brown hairs with dog ears and the other a blonde wielding a massive black-wrapped club. Or a sword. Definitely a Qwaser. An Athos Qwaser. But they were not the ones he was interested.

Though he could not see them, they were there for sure. The two hooded figures were in the trees, giving off so much sound that it was annoying to his ears. So much for enhanced senses. What he would do to just cut himself off from the world around him.

The Adepts were up to no good. That's for sure. Adepts….real cowards to backstab people from behind. But not on his watch. **Not on his watch.**

"_Ikuzo, Izanagi."_ The loyal zweihander flew into his hands. "We have someone to help…and someone to kill."

* * *

><p>"You feel that, Teresa?" Elizabeth asked, an uneasy feeling coming to her. It was a sense of anger, rage, death, sadness and most importantly danger. Teresa however seemed to have noticed too and nodded.<p>

"That's the aura of Thanatos….." She whispered under her breath.

"Thanatos?"

"You should know him better as Jethro. This feeling is something that anyone can feel if he is nearby. Jethro has been a target of recruitment for Athos for 4 years now."

"4 years? You're kidding me right? No one can possibly be on demand for so long. And I thought I heard Jethro is never going to join Athos. Shouldn't we be killing him to prevent him from joining the Adepts…." Elizabeth felt the presence become more eerie and sinister. Damn, this dude is unnerving.

"For normal Qwasers yes. But Aldous is a special case. You see, he has no interest in joining BOTH Athos and the Adepts. And Adepts who have attacked him die, while Athos who try to persuade him failed utterly. However, he is more friendly to us than to them. And why we want him for so long? Cause he is the Qwaser of….."

CLANG!

The duo turned to the loud sound and witnessed a tall man blocking them from the strikes of two ambushing Adepts. He was all dressed in black. He was carrying a huge coffin and wore a large unzipped black treanch coat. Under he wore black jeans and a jet-black shirt. The only things not contributing to his "man-in-black" appearance were shiny leg and shoulder guards.

The two Adepts were obviously aiming for them. Had it not been for his timely intervention, they might have been cut in half. One Adept was using a chainsaw of iron and the other wielded a naginata shaped from argon. The latter was blocked by a huge sword, considerably larger than Excalibur while the former was being held by his** hand**. "Argon and iron. Never works well together." The man gave a glare that would gave anyone a panic attack. With tremendous force, he gave a light push, sending both adepts sprawling to the ground. "You should be ashamed."

Elizabeth immediately brought out her sword but was then stopped by Teresa. "Don't."She warned. " Jethro always fights alone. In his mind, it is him alone vs. the enemy. Any ally is an enemy to him."

"That is Thanatos? In the flesh?" Elizabeth thought when she realized the unusual feeling was coming from him. Instictively she put down her blade and just watched him. To watch the guy that the Athos had wanted for 4 years.

* * *

><p>"Damn you! We could have succeeded in that ambush. You just have to intervene." The naginata-wielder gave another swift up-down two-attack combo. Jethro sidestepped, easily dodging it. "It's not over!" With that, the naginata came for a horizontal slash, this time made larger by the gas expanding. There was no way for Jet to dodge this time. The blade collided into him.<p>

It was stopped in place. Jethro simply stood there, yet the air blade was stopped by his body, not even leaving a mark on his skin nor moving him an inch. "Die…." With a swing, Izanagi ran through the naginata and the Adept like they were butter. The two halves of the fallen Adept fell into a bloody mess before sparking into blue flames.

Shocked at his partner's death, the other Adept screamed in rage as he gave a series of violent uncontrolled cuts and thrusts, all of which deftly blocked by Jet. Then as they locked chainsaw to blade, Jethro ran Izanagi down the saw, cutting it cleanly in half and at the same time the opponent's hand. "GAHHHH!" The Adept fell backwards, trying to stem the overflow of blood spurting from the stub that was his wrist.

Grabbing his severed hand, the bloodied and fearful Adept tried to make a run for it, knowing he did not stand a chance. He did not make it far.

"Don't be a coward!" Jet snapped his fingers and on cue, two trees from both sides of the park bent to his will, wrapping their branches around the Adept and holding him in place, unable to move. Gasping at the sudden movement of the trees, Elizabeth said, "How….."

"It's his element. He manipulates the cellulose in the trees in order to change their shape and control them. The element he possesses is no ordinary element. It is the very reason why he is called a Biology Qwaser. The element requires him to specialise in Biology instead of Chemistry," Teresa explained.

Grabbing his coffin, Jethro thrust it into the body of the captured Adept and the body easily gave way for an unknown reason, as if it was allowing the coffin to enter. Yet, despite the seemingly grievous wound, the Adept was still alive and well and not even bleeding. However, he was screaming.

"Thanatos is currently controlling the Adept's life system and body cells. He is now the only thing standing between him and death now." Teresa continued. Elizabeth looked on in awe and saw how the Adept's circulatory system seem to be continuing on, as if there wasn't a giant coffin in its way in the first place.

"Complete the cycle of life...Devour, Izanami!" the man called. The coffin, as instructed, began to absord the helpless Adept.. First his skin was sucked off, then his red-pink muscular system, followed by his bare nervous system and finally his bones, all absorbed and "eaten" by the ravenous coffin. All the while, the Adept screamed and howled as he was digested part by part. There was soon no longer a trace of the Adept's existence.

"Wow…. He's strong….."Lizzie finally let go of her breath, which she had been holding since the fight that had lasted a mere 30 seconds. "And, Teresa, what is his element in the first place?"

As the young man began to clean his blade and coffin, Teresa told Elizabeth.

"His element is the most wanted element in the world of Qwasers. Its hold over life and death is so absolute that there is no stopping it. It was one of the first elements discovered by man and has been the core of our lifestyles today. Its uniqueness is unparalleled and its versatility unmatched. Known as the element that forms the basis of all known life, it is…."

"I think I'll take over your lengthy introduction for you." Jet finished placing his blade in the coffin and strapping the two on his back. He approached the two, standing a good head over Elizabeth. "My name is Jethro "Thanatos". And my element is…."

Elizabeth could feel a gulp going down her throat. She had already guessed what element it already was. And she knew that it was no joke to have such an element at your disposal. Atomic number 6.

.

.

.

"Carbon."


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 2

"So you are the Carbon Qwaser? That's cool….Can you like manipulate life and stuff like that? Can you like make life? Can you…"

Elizabeth was like a fan girl now to Aldous, as he escorted the two back to the church. He felt like giving a glare to warn her but apparently that wouldn't work on someone like her. He could only bear with it for now. Soon they will back with Athos and he will be able to continue his wandering life. So he answered back.

"Yes I can manipulate life forms and their cells but I don't create life. That requires a lot more than simple carbon to make." He replied with his tone indifferent.

"So where do you get your soma? Do you like absorb from your enemy or do you…"

"No. I never touch woman, much less rape them….." Now, they were on a touchy subject. He has always hated being asked about his source of soma. Seriously, he himself does not even know where he gets soma or whether he needs soma at all.

"How is obtaining soma raping? You mean every time I get soma from Teresa here, you think I'm raping her?" Oops, looks like someone annoyed by his comment. But honestly, he could imagine Lizzie suddenly grabbing Teresa's chest. That is called molesting. What happens after that is what he calls rape.

Jethro looked at the blonde girl with the red eyes. She was a head shorter than him but certainly had much more energy and spunk than him. She was on the pretty side, not spectacularly beautiful, but charming…..in a way. "Sure, a girl **with a huge titanium sword **is **definitely **going to have some admirers." He thought and almost felt like having a giggle.

"So what's your answer to that?" Lizzie the tomboy continues to question him.

"Why don't I ask Teresa? Hey, Sister Teresa," He called out to the dog-eared nun. "Don't you feel embarrassed when you…..um…you know?" He whispered to her, though he was not sure whether to whisper in her real ear or her dog ears of hair.

Then, a tell-tale blush crept up her face and Thanatos knew he got his answer. "See that, Lizzie? She's blushing. She's obviously embarrassed. So you raped her."

"I have most certainly not. She's embarrassed because a random guy called Jethro just asked her about it. If he never did, then she'll never think about, right? So that guy is the one raping her?" Oh dear, now she's giving him the 3rd person treatment, he thought. And now the blame's on him.

However, he never experienced being treated like this before. Most of the time, he was wanted, always on demand, always treated like a weapon of mass destruction. Now this girl is looking at him as a person, both pushing and pulling him from and to her. He can't say he felt good about but he had never this much fun just by talking. Fun. That word scares him.

He was having 'fun' when he killed all those Qwasers back then. He was having 'fun' messing with the cycle of life. He was having 'fun' when he tortured his victims, keeping them alive in endless pain. Fun was now something he had hated and condemned for years now. Yet this fun was different. There was no excessive demand for more and it felt pure, more relieving than addictive. It was a new type of fun, a more pleasant one. Something he might get used to. But he can't take his chances too much. His experience has told him that.

"So you're the Qwaser of Titanium? So that sword Excalibur is your only source of Titanium." He decided to change the subject from him to this girl, who was now harassing Teresa on why she blushed.

"Huh? Oh, you mean me?" Elizabeth stopped her harassment and left the poor nun alone. "Well, sometimes yes. But once, we were at this military base to fight some Adepts. There were many of them but that battle was so easy."

Aldous immediately understood. "You used missiles and tanks at them? That's expensive, especially if you just threw it at them."

"Yep, Lizzie here had created a 3 billion-dollar bill for Athos with her carelessness. She got a screaming from Yuri when we got home." Teresa commented on the fly.

"I still can't believe that I got a chance to actually meddle with tanks." Elizabeth laughed as she thought back about the incident. She remembered throwing one or two missiles and maybe rammed some Adepts with a tank but never remembered actually getting a battleship to launch a full barrage on the enemy.

"So, did you do something you're not telling me?" Jet started questioning after he saw the cheeky smile on her face. There was sure to be more that she did.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to remember how did I control an entire battleship." Jethro fell down to the ground, stunned and disabled by the revelation. This girl is certainly way more energetic than him. Teresa could only sigh as she helped him up.

By the time they got to the church, with Yuri at the door, Elizabeth and Jethro had talked about quite a lot of things, mostly about Elizabeth. A girl who loved beef stew, had friends named Sasha, Mafuya and Miyuri, used to have a training master, used to spar with Sasha once in a while, studied at St. Mihailov Academy, had a particular hate for physical education(God knows why), had a particular liking for chemistry(Now that he understands.). A unique but otherwise normal girl. Unlike him. Then, he had never known so much about a single person before.

"I see you met Jethro, Lizzie," Yuri nodded in welcome to the both of them. Then he turned to Jethro. Jet immediately knew he wanted to leave now. "You already made acquaintance with one of our Qwasers. Are you sure you won't…"

"No. That's it." He begin to turn and walk off. No time to dilly dally and let Yuri's words get to his head.

"Hey! Wait first," Elizabeth ran up to him, carrying a pendent. "Thanks for your help back there. Here. It's my gratitude." The pendent was nothing special, just a titanium charm attached to a brown string. "It was a lovely piece of a missile that I had used." Fell down again, disabled.

"Umm, thanks." Jet received the gift after picking himself up. She gave another smile to him. He could only smile back before continuing. If she had known what he had done back then, she would not have given such a smile. Most definitely not.

He disappeared into the trees, hoping to be forgotten by Elizabeth. It is better he walks alone. But the pendent on his neck told him otherwise.


	4. The Beginning

Chapter 3

"Seriously? You met Jethro and did not get ripped apart!"

Sasha exclaimed as Elizabeth relayed to them her experience the night before with the Qwaser of Carbon. He soon realized that the people around them were glaring at him for his sudden disruption in the academy's cafeteria.

"Why should I be? He seems fine. Sure he might be cold but he's quite a nice guy." Lizzie perked up at Sasha's comment.

"I heard that whoever tries to approach him, Adept or Athos, would be killed on the spot if you get within 5 metres of him. Some people even suggest that he is afraid of touch."

"Even I have heard of him. They say that he takes his soma by absorbing the person's body. Which kind of makes him a sort of vampire." Mafuya spoke up this time.

"Those are all what people said. Teresa and I did not have any problems with him." Elizabeth began to spoke up in defense. "Have you actually met him in person before?"

"I have," The trio looked up as they saw a pigtailed blonde girl in gothic clothing, followed closely by a familiar classmate.

"Katja, you met Jet before?" Elizabeth asked the Qwaser of copper. Then she noticed that the girl did not seem to be in a usual smug self and seemed more depressed than usual.

"He's Jet now? I though he was known as Thanatos. And yes, I have seen and met before. I was on an assignment to take care of a rookie Qwaser. You know rookies, always needing someone to babysit them. Then, Thanatos came into the picture. We were ambushed by Adepts and I could have been killed if it won't for him."

Elizabeth felt her dampened spirits begin to rise. "So he's a good guy?"

"Not…really…. After he teared apart the Adepts, all I did was to say that he should help us and we were blown away half a kilometer. Luckily I had Mama to help me but the rookie wasn't so lucky….I seriously wanted to get revenge but I was no way near a match for him." Elizabeth began to feel down again. This Jet they described was so much more different than the cold but interesting guy she got to know.

"Are you sure it's him? Did he look like a man-in-black? Black clothes, black coffin, black eyes…."

"Yes, it's most definitely him. There is no way I can mistake that coffin from anywhere…..Ach….."

Katja suddenly began to shiver. Lizzie then felt it. It was the same feeling she had felt when Jethro had been nearby before. He was most definitely close by. Lizzie instinctively looked out the window and sure enough, the grim, stern face of the Qwaser was staring back at her. However, the cafeteria was supposed to be on the 3rd floor.

"Is that him?" Mafuyu begin to ask once Lizzy's friends noticed the figure scanning them from outside. "How the hell…"

Jethro immediately dived down from the window. In chase, Lizzie and company ran out of the Academy and met the Carbon Qwaser who was beginning to continue his wandering down the road. "Thanatos!" Katja was the first to yell as she immediately summoned a multitude of copper wires in a ready attack. The wires, sharp as blades, hovered near the boy, threatening to advance in an attempt to pierce the boy's hard body.

"Wait Katja, even if you attack, you'll never be able to even scratch him." Sasha quickly tried to get Katja to calm down by pulling her away from Jet. "I don't know what you are, Thanatos, but why are you spying on us?" Sasha started questioning.

"Spying? I was not spying on you…." Jethro grumbled, barely audible for the group. He really did not want to get dragged into another time-wasting fight or conversation. All he wanted was to be left alone.

"Sasha, don't worry too much. I mean, Jethro here is a friend of mine." Elizabeth stepped up in his defense.

"But he's still looking at us through the window. And we still need to ask him about his position between the Adepts and Athos." Mafuyu replied to her, before turning to the black-coated Wanderer. "Why were you looking at us just now?"

"Nothing. I was merely taking a look for Elizabeth here. Anyway I was only wandering for a while. There's no need to create such a hoo-haa about it." Jethro finally turned to the group while Katja remains restrained in a handcuff of iron. The wind begin to pick up, as if his presence affected the environment around him. "As for my position with both sides, I am indifferent about either of them. I can care less if Athos 'saved' the world or Adepts 'took over' the world. My life is my life. No one is going to change that."

Silence followed at his words. In that few moments of silence, a brief but firm message was passed between them. That Jethro had no more interest for talk. But Lizzie did not seem to get that. "So anyway, I'm quite impressed by your swordsmanship, Jethro. Or can I call you Jet?"

"What?" This is the first time someone has been so ignorant of Jethro's silent message. He gave a confused look to the ponytailed girl as she approached him. "We just met. What do think we…"

"….are friends? Well anyone who saved my life is definitely a worthy friend for me. And I'm sure you would appreciate having a friend or two."

"Elizabeth, don't you think you are a bit too direct?" Sasha intervened, noting the look of confusion and misunderstanding on Jet's face. His own personal experience made it easy for him to understand the wanderer's view on friendship. Lizzie quickly stepped back, giving a brief but cheerful apology, her relentless smile smacked dab on her face. "Jethro, we might be strangers to one another, but we are both Qwasers. It's best for you if you can just stay at the Academy instead of meaninglessly wandering about the neighbourhood. I can make the arrangements through Athos."

At this suggestion, Jethro's hand quickly grabbed the hilt of his blade. The group immediately tensed up, expecting an attack. "Sasha the Martyr, that's your name, isn't it?" He gave a curt nod to his question. "If I accept your offer, can I continue to remain neutral to the Qwaser war? Can I simply pay you for the fees of my stay and will you ensure that I am uninvolved in your organization's issues and missions? If you can, then I will accept. If you can't, don't bother asking again." He gave his zweihander a dangerous swing, passing a threat message to the Iron Qwaser.

"Yes. I can. But don't expect yourself to remain silent about the war. You will soon be swallowed into it like the rest of us, even if you accept or not."

"Then I will be extra careful at my stay. Besides winter is coming and I'm running out of shelter. I guess staying at an academy hostel will be much better than a shithole in the alley." He hid his blade back into the coffin. "But I warn you, Sasha, once you broke a promise to me, don't expect to live past a day. You and your Maria will be held responsible."

Sasha, realizing the threat extended to Mafuya as well, felt himself wanting to grab a piece of iron and whack Jet into the ground. Yet he has to control his rage, as he clenched his fists in a desperate attempt. Truth to be told, this sudden offer of stay at the Academy is actually a method that Yuri had come up with to recruit Jet. However, if it fails, he knows he and Mafuya will not last long. He, not Jethro, was the one to be extra careful instead.

"Don't be so antagonistic, Jet!" Lizzy immediately buzzed up, trying to contain her excitement at Jethro's joining of the Academy. "I'll look forward to your mentorship, Jet-master!" That was out of the blue. Jet looked on at the queer little girl a good head shorter than him. He had never seen someone so happy-go-lucky before. Even so, he could detect a tone of hidden sadness when she said 'master'. The word obviously meant a lot to her.

"So, Jet, now that this deal is settled, you can come to the Academy tomorrow. Teresa will be waiting for your arrival. She will guide you from there on." Sasha continued to the towering boy. He, as a midget, was even shorter than Lizzy.

Jethro then gave a brief bow to the Qwaser and then company, before turning to leave for his last walk around the city, in the midst of cheerful "See you later"s from the ecstatic young girl and a roar of "I'll get you next time!" from a struggling restrained copper Qwaser.

He had known that from that moment on, he was already swallowed into the war. He had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling.


	5. Good Morning

Chapter 4

"Ahh….."Jethro struggled back up from his alley "home", a simple cardboard shelter. He grabbed his breakfast, lunch and dinner for the day. To him, food is a luxury. But being the controller of carbon has its benefits. He looked at his bottle of water, the only piece of food he'll ever need. All he need to do is smack some carbon atoms in and voila! Carbohydrates. Proteins, fats and vitamins he absorbed from plants. A smart efficient way of eating. But he could really use a canteen once in a while.

That being said, he looked at the academy in the distance, or in this case, just three blocks away. Giving another yawn, he grabbed his coffin and walked to the school. Truth to be told, he feels like running away but an accommodation offer from Qwasers beats getting annoyed by the winter cold and getting attacked by Adepts everyday like annoying insec t bites.

"Oh well…I'll just stay out of their way…Just hope the Iron man upholds his end."

He entered the school a shadow casting down over him as the sun begin to rise from the horizon. Probably 6 or 7 now. Without a watch he never knows the time. He just wanders aimlessly all the time, allowing its slow steady unstoppable flow pass him. Grabbing Izanagi, Jet gave a round swing at the person behind him.

The blade flew over her head, a clean miss, with the exception of a few strands of blond hair. A few strands of remarkably familiar hair. "Geez, Jet…Don't get so jumpy." Elizabeth, her hair on ends in sudden shock. Thanatos withdrew his blade and looked down at the girl. If she wasn't so short, her head might be rolling right now.

"Don't sneak up on me with such obvious stupidity…" he grumbled. Figured the girl was here to mess with him or, less likely, to show him around.

"Sasha told me to show you around and I accepted of course. Didn't expect you to sleep in an alle…" Jethro mentally face-palmed himself before catching Lizzie's 2nd sentence.

"Wait you were spying on ..?"

"…you? Yep, guilty as charged. Hahaha.." Getting on his nerves. In an unpleasant-pleasant way. He is now caught between absorbing her or simply throwing her down a building. "Teresa's slightly late. I think." Lizzie looked around in search of the nun.

"Nope, she's not. She's right-" Jethro dashed up to the Academy roof, landing right beside the hidden nun."-here. Did you really think I did not notice you?"

Lizzie quickly caught up, out of breath from the running. Teresa, dog-eared as ever, sighed and admitted, "I was just about to get to you. Calm down." Jumping off the roof to the hostel's own roof, she called to Jet, "Follow me. I'll show you the hostel rooms."

Jethro deftly lept to her. "Wait up!" Lizzie moaned as she chased after the agile trio. This is why she hated physical education.

* * *

><p>"So this is my room. 666. The devil's number according to you Christians. How inviting…." Jet looked on at his room door in the seemingly endless passages of the hostel. Personally, he has never been in a building excluding the church for the past 5 years. Their clumsiness, restriction and claustrophobic-inducing narrowness has grown foreign to him. Even the smell has a good-bad effect on him. Good, it is clean air. Bad, it is<strong> too<strong> clean air. Sigh. "Oh well, beats the 'hell' out of an alley cardboard, I guess. "He admitted.

"Here is your card." Teresa passed Jet a white card with a black stripe on it.

"Athos is giving me a credit card?" He thought aloud. Wham! Elizabeth, the buster-blader she is, gave a good old straight down-smash on Jethro's head. Jet, not expecting the blow, flew 10 stories down. Ok maybe not 10 stories but it sure felt like it when he hit the ground.

"That's your card to open the room, silly." Lizzie giggled continuously, oblivious to the possible head trauma she could have give. Wham! Jethro, enraged, gave a roundhouse kick right in the stomach, and this time Lizzie really flew through 10 walls. And out of the building. Well, there goes the dilemma. She should be okay.

" You do know you have to …?"

"Pay for that? Yeh I got that…"Jethro sighed. To tell you the truth? He was mentally giggling. However, his experience came back to him and he quickly surpressed it. Elizabeth was a genuinely good girl but she should not mix with trash like himself. Taking a serious persona, Jet went into his room as Teresa continued down the building to check up on Lizzie, who was still laughing like crazy down below.

* * *

><p>To anyone, the room looked like a hotel room. To Jethro the wanderer, the room looked like crap. Here the smell of too clean air is even worse. The bed was big but bouncy. If he was attacked on this bed, he would probably die getting his head hit on the ceiling rather than getting stabbed. Furthermore, the pillow provided an unnecessary comfort and a dangerous weapon to any assassins. To think Jethro the ultimate element carbon Qwaser would die getting beaten or suffocated by a pillow, much less commiting suicide on a ceiling. That's just insulting. He found a small corner to put his coffin. It was some sort of cupboard with a round bar near its top and some hanging wire-loking things. Was someone doing pull-ups here? Seriously, only a dwarf could do chin-ups on such a low bar. Oh well, space is space and Izanami needs it.<p>

Checking the bathroom, Jet looked unapprovingly at the ceramic floor. Once wet, a slip is all you need for death. Again, insulting. He took a look at the toilet. He knew its uses but seriously keeping in mind his carbon powers, the toilet bowl seriously looked like a dog bowl full of food. No seriously. Another mental face-palm. Surprised by how much he had gotten away from city life, Jet sprawled on the bed. Finally he glanced at the last feature of the hostel room. A decent desk with a decent computer. With a wave of his hand, the computer melted. It scared him anyway. Assimilating the remains, he tried to isolate the memories dogging him. Computers here computers there. They were everywhere. He never knew what they were analyzing nor could he see the faces behind them. He never got to anyway. The clicks and rumbles had gotten to his head then and he had to silence them… forever. A good old shockwave did the trick.

Returning to his old state of mind, Jethro once again laid on the bed, confused and muddled. The memories always came back despite his efforts. He just wanted to disappear, to live normal lives like a human would. But he just had to attract attention from Athos and the Adepts. That is why he hated them.

He has to keep that in mind.


	6. Jet vs Katja

Chapter 5

"We have a new classmate. He is a transfer student and will be staying with us for the rest of the year. So would you like to introduce yourself?" Jethro took a step forward at the teacher's request and stared back at the mass of curious faces of his new classmates. He spotted Mafuya somewhere in the back, attentive as the rest, and Sasha hiding in a corner, nonchalantly looking out the window. An unusual duo. Well he shouldn't keep them waiting.

"My name is Jethro Thanatos-" The class hushed as if they were expecting more. A silence where a drum-roll would fit perfectly. Like hell he'll give them more. "-And that's it."

Boom! Every classmate excluding Sasha, fell face-first to the ground. "Are their bodies that weak?" He thought as he took his seat at the corner opposite Sasha's. Best to stay away from the Athos Iron man. And the class continued, with a test in chemistry. A clear breeze though he greatly prefers biology.

The classmates were nice, with the exception of a few bullies, but a glare or two put them in their place. Some girls were obnoxious while others were shy. Mafuya seemed content with talking with Tomoe all day, which is probably what she does every day. Some people seem to avoid them like a disease. Sasha was even worse. He was idolized. For some unusual reason everyone in the class knew he had powers but instead call him a special force soldier. Most of the time he just ignored them. Other times he runs away from crowds of fan-girls. How dumb can this class get? Jet wondered as he read through the report on the invasion of the Mecury Qwaser.

Avoiding Athos might not as easy as he thought.

* * *

><p>Bang! At the end of classes, Jet found himself flying. God knows why. Though a certain copper girl with a temper to boot gave a good hint. Deftly back on his feet, Jethro looked at the fuming Katja sending her mother, a copper doll in a wedding dress, after him. Sure he could understand a park but the school roof. Why there of the most conspicuous places? Luckily the floor seemed to be sound-proof, else someone is sure to come up to check on the hoo-haa Katja is creating.<p>

All he wanted was to find a quiet lonely place and now here he is dodging a copper doll with sharp claws and a furious controller. As he continued rolling and jumping to avoid the strikes, he concentrated on his right fist and gave a massive straight in the doll's gut. The hardened cells did their work as he cleanly broke through the copper layers. However, he was suddenly stuck, the copper pieces inhibiting his embedded arm.

"Got you!" Katja cheered as her doll used its wires to connect to a nearby power line.

ZZZAPPPPPPPP! Katja watched as the doll exploded in the electricity, along with Jet still stuck in there. She grinned, confident she had finally beaten the carbon Qwaser. Indeed when the smoke cleared, all that was left was a black statue. "I finally got you this time." She sighed in relief.

Suddenly the statue cracked and Jet forced his way out of it, as its pieces fell to the ground. With a quick step, his hand was at Katja's neck. She gasped but no sound came out, too bewildered by Jet's survival. "How…?" she murmured in Jet's increasing grip of her neck.

"Copper girl, meet graphite." Jet waved a piece of the statue, which was apparently him with a layer of the material around him. Katja gasped in realization and continued to struggle. "An excellent conductor of electricity. Do you know your physics, girl? I've heard that electricity always takes the easiest path with the least resistance. So a body armor of this material would simply give a much easier alternate route around my body, instead of through it." Jet released Katja and left her there gasping. With a subconscious finger-wave, the graphite melded back into his body, the source of his carbon atoms. Katja managed to mutter, "You're strong, Thanatos. But I will get…"

"…me? I understand your anger but what's the point? Your Maria says you've been different around me and she doesn't like it. Your anger holds little worth to me, you know. So you going all emotional and cranky ain't going to make me do shit. Instead it is making you do shit. So stop being an outright idiot and get on with your life. If you want, pretend I don't exist or maybe have a vacation or something. K?"

Katja looked back at the man-in-almost-black and notice he was not lying. His face seemed to be as usual, as if he never cared about her anger or tantrum. Funny. It seems to remind her of herself. Calm-headed, cool, proud, arrogant…..Nothing like the crazy girl she is now. Come to think of it, she never had fun with her Maria Hana for a long time.

"Thanks." Katja calmed herself down and got back up. Jet smiled as he turned to leave the school roof. "Thought next time we fight Thanatos, I will beat you." Jet stopped and turned to the doll-like blonde girl. A challenge huh?

He smiled again and muttered under his breath, "I dare you to try," as he went down the stairs. An end to a terrible but exciting experience. His mind went back to when he first met Katja. The girl always had this smug innocuous air about her and that time was no exception. She literally bossed the other Qwaser around. However, in battle, she was quite formidable, he remembered. That girl has the power to match 3 Adepts, **without** her doll. She had a cool calm sometimes sadistic battle persona then, drastically different from her clumsy cranky frantic attitude before.

When he helped out, she just had to piss him off with a request for help, a request to drag him into the fight. Then again, he was a bit over the top for blowing them away. Well he did say he wanted them out of his sight. He smiled at the memory and gave himself a pat on his back. Half a kilometre was a new anti-qwaser record for him.

Soon Jethro found himself back in his room again and he was almost ready to get to bed. Yet, an air of warning came to him. He wasn't alone in the room. He began to search every corner of the room and looked through his own coffin. Not a single sign or clue.

No one. There was no one in the room. Jethro gave one last look around before dismissing his feeling as unfamiloiarity. He's probably not ued to the room yet. He lay down his head on the pillow in the middle of the bed, almost ready to nod off for a short nap. Though it is a bit hard for a pillow. "ZZZZZZZZZ…" Jet got up and quickly removed the blanket. Underneath was his 'pillow', a snoring trespassing Lizzie.

"What the hell…..?" Jethro took great care not to wake the sleepy-head up and mentally face palmed himself when he noticed Lizzie's Excalibur in the shadow of his own Izanagi. How did he miss that? He quickly pulled the blade out and left it at the side before turning to the girl herself. Still in cloud nine. Before, she's annoying, now she's a pain in the neck.

He tried to push her off bed, nudging her there and here to get her rolling off. This was to no avail as she clung firmly onto the bed sheets. Even worse she stretched herself out and now practically had the entire bed occupied somehow by her small frame. Even if she stayed as small as a pillow before, he would never sleep on the same bed as this crazy girl. With this in mind, he gave her a quick jab in the gut. No movement. A light slap on the cheek. No movement. A stretching of her eyes. No movement. A heavy slap on the cheek. No movement.

"Does she have a redundant nervous system?" Jethro wondered in aghast as he gave up. He could probably do this all day but never get her even a nanometer off the bed. At his desk,he glanced at the clock. 7 pm. Time for dinner. He took out his own ready-packed dinner, personally ordered from the cafeteria. A big bowl of perfect beef stew.

"Beef stewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…"


	7. Adepts on the Move

**My First Fic:**

Chapter 6

"Om nom nom nom…." Jethro could swear he would need another 5 bowls of stew to satisfy Lizzie, who was ferociously burning her way through his dinner. The girl had got the jump on him, rising from snoring sleepyhead to crazy munchkin. He knew she loved beef stew but not to such zeal. The blonde had left him only his bread, which was supposed to go with the soup. Oh well.

Jet took out his back-up: his bottle of water. Glugging it down, he made himself his own dinner and stared as Lizzie gulped down the last drop of beef stew with the same zeal as she drank the first. As if in a drunken state of epic happiness, she threw the bowl away. With a slight movement, Jet felt the bowl whiz past his neck and smash into his coffin.

"Oh that was nice. Beef stew as always!" Lizzie laughed as she got back onto the bed. Jethro looked on. This little titanium Qwaser sure is crazy, but then again, maybe that's how she has always been. "Are you done?" He finally asked once the laughter subsided.

"Done with what?" Elizabeth tilted her head, a smile from ear to ear. Jet felt his vessels protruding. Maybe he should punch her in the face. No, he should kick her in the groin. Oh wait she's female. That won't work. Maybe a brief trip through death. Nah, too messy. Or …

"I need your help. Athos called me and…"

Ok now he's going to give her more than a brief trip! His teeth grinding against each other, Jet's hand moved to his coffin. He might have tolerated her a bit too long. Then, she grabbed his hand, inches short from his target. "Wha-?" He stared at the girl. Is she crazy? Touching him is…

"Look I know you're angry. Sorry. Maybe I got a bit carried away. But I promise that you won't get dragged in. K?" What a change in attitude. Jet suddenly realised the sparkle behind Elizabeth's eyes were brighter. Much brighter. This was obviously her true personality. Her childish act was nothing more but a cover-up. Jet quickly calmed down. He himself had felt that he got a bit too hot-tempered. Thinking back to Katja, he remembered his own words.

"So that's your real persona huh? More serious and less energetic. Your real battle attitude."

"Sorry, you could say that child side of mine rubbed off me a bit too much, so I might you know….."

"Ha! Apology accepted. But are you sure you want my help? Making a promise can be deadly."

"I really need your expertise here. You know the streets better than anyone as a wanderer."

"Why do you need that? Looking for something in the trash?"

"Good guess. I'm looking for a Qwaser. His codename is Sever and Athos wants to…"

"Recruit him?"

"Yep. And he's a ….."

"Biology Qwaser. A Qwaser who uses bio-components. Yes, I know your man. Always loved spiders. Long black hair. White pale face. His bio-component is silk. A thread strong enough to cut steel. Thus his name."

"You met him?" Lizzie was a bit surprised by Jet's knowledge of the Qwaser.

"Met him. Fought him. Defeated him. Spared his life even. That guy, though his name, would not hurt a fly. Hell, I think he is going vigilante now. Hunting down Adepts I think. Have you ever read the reports or watched the news? Sliced bodies, leftover cobwebs, sticky threads. That would probably be him. Poor guy got his family hunted down by Adepts. Can't blame him for taking some steam at them."

"Do you know where he is? Athos is aware of his activities and would like to have him on the team."

"I don't. Sorry." Jet retrieved some clothes in his coffin and left them in the toilet. "Now would you mind if I bathe first?"

"One more request. Do you know anyone who can help? Please." Lizzie seemed desperate. Jet wondered why.

"Why do you need him so much? Don't you have enough…"

"No we don't. Yesterday, 5 Athos Qwasers were killed off. We thought that we are winning the war here but the Adepts seem to have brought in reinforcements and strong ones at that. We need all the help we can get. I know you don't want to get involved but at least help me find someone who will." Finished, Lizzie looked down, her spirits dampened. Jet took a little thought and suddenly felt that Lizzie's true persona is no way near as happy-go-lucky as her childish facade. For once, he missed the optimism she was exuding a few minutes ago. Things must be really serious.

"Alright. I know someone who can help. I'll see him tomorrow. I promise that." Jet strolled into the toilet for his bath.

"Thanks, Jet-sensei. I'm glad you helping." The door opened and closed as Lizzie exited Jet's hostel room. Though he might not get to see her expression, Jet hoped he made her day, or at least night, a bit more brighter with that promise. He had just the person in mind to ask.

* * *

><p>"So, the Carbon Reaper has been recruited by Athos huh?" A black figure played around with his pocket watch, letting it jump up and down in his hands. As he relaxed in his chair, two other figures stood behind him, awaiting his response.<p>

"We have confirmed that he is in the academy but Athos has yet to make use of him. It's possible he is not really recruited. Instead he might only be given accommodation. What shall we do?"

"Leave him. It's better that way. We have thrown over 40 Adepts at him and yet we still can't capture him. That wanderer would be less a threat if he stays in the academy. Our new….."reinforcements" should help quash Athos before they could persuade him to join. Wez, inform the Keepers to double their efforts. Yesterday they have destroyed 5 qwasers. I want 10 by tomorrow."

"Yes sir." The cloaked man named Wez acknowledged before turning to leave in the shadows.

"And Wan Chen. Inform Gold that we need his expertise in dealing with Athos." He gestured to the Chinese man, with the prominent horizontal scar on his face.

"Understood."

As they leave, the lone figure crushed his pocket watch. Throwing the remains into the nearby fireplace, he scanned the photos of the familiar man-in-black.

"Soon you can't run away, Reaper. Not anymore." With a wave of his hand, a small glass bottle, holding a silvery liquid came to his hand. Another wave cracked the bottle and the liquid inside levitated within his grip. Almost immediately, it burst into flames, forming a flaming fire ball. As its light illuminated the room, it revealed shelfs and shelfs of similar bottles, all with the same liquid.

"You might be tough, Reaper. But can you take oxidizing caesium?"

**So we now have a request from the Athos group. And the Adepts are making their move. Who does Jet have in mind?**


	8. Aldous meets an Old Friend

**Sorry for delay. THis update is a bit shorter than my previous ones.**

Jethro groaned as he approached the bar's door. He was there to fulfill his promise to Lizzie. The person he is looking for is in there. For a moment he hesistated, remembering the last time he came here. However, a promise is a promise. With that in mind he entered.

At first the buzz of life and joy continued on as he entered in. People dancing to the beat, Guys having mini-bachelor parties, some even drinking themselves as if the world is about to end. Then, when he was in front of the bar stand, the party stopped and everyone hushed, all of them shivering at the aura given off by Jet. "Get out."

In seconds flat, everyone rushed out of the bar, all of them, avoiding from touching Aldous and his coffin. Even the bartenders retreated to the bar's deeper rooms, leaving Aldous alone with another guy. This dude was decked out in flamboyant clothing and was black-skinned. He was sitting in a coach which used to be filled with girls. "Enjoying yourself, Loki?"

"Huh, long time no see, Jet-bro. Sit down." Loki gestured to the seat next to him. "No thanks, I rather stand."

"Alright. Your choice. And it's good to see you bro. Though I hope you can be more subtle. Your presence is always bad for business." The two laughed as the bartenders peeked out behind the doors, watching the conversation between their boss and Thanatos. "So what do you need brother? Money? Girls? A drink? Food? Shelter?..."

"Information."

"Should have known. And I heard about you taking the offer from Athos. Finally participating in the war."

"No, I'm not." Jet growled.

"Wow, calm down, bro. Just checking out. Don't want to get beaten so badly like the last time." Jet grinned as he drank his bottle of water. His mind drifted back to the last time he fought Loki. Loki was a Qwaser just like everyone else. When they fought, Jet easily overwhelmed, though he let Loki lived. For some awkward reason, Loki feels indebted to him and is willing to do anything for him. "So what do you need to know?"

"Just to note, I'm doing this for Athos. Just this once. And I need to know about the location of Sever."

"Sever? The Silk vigilante? Ah…The dude came by some days ago. He was jabbering about some raid on an Adept hideout. But if I'm correct, that hideout shouldn't even exist."

"And you didn't stop him!" Aldous gawked. It was obviously a trap.

"So this dude is in danger? I can give you the location. The raid is today at 7.00pm. It is at the old run-down church, the one just outside the amusement park."

"Sure you don't want to come along?" Aldous asked as he prepared to head out.

"Me? Well, I guess staying at the bar can be a bit stressful, guess it's time for me to talk a walk." Loki finally got up, stretching as he got out his weapon, a switch-blade, the length of his hand from wrist to middle finger.

"So are we gonna save your guy or not, Jet-bro?"

* * *

><p>Aldous looked at his watch. 6.58 pm. 2 minutes before 7. If he understands Sever, the man would be on the dot. He and Loki were waiting in the bushes near the old church. Nearby, the amusement park was beginning to shut down as one by one the attractions were shut down and the lights began to go off.<p>

6.59. All of the park has been shut down and Aldous noticed movement from the church. Light began to appear from its windows and Aldous gawked. "Is this place really not an Adept hideout?" Aldous asked. "Positive, bro. I've double-checked before we came here."

7.00. Aldous could make out figures forming shadows on the window and then noticed a movement in the trees. In them, he saw Sever. The man had a mane of dark hair and wore a chinese martial arts uniform. But most distinctively, he was weaving silk-webs as he jumped through the trees.

In a perfectly balanced jump, the silk Qwaser landed at the church front.

"Now the fun begins." Loki grinned as he brandished his weapon.

**Please review.**


	9. The Wanderer Finds a Home

**The battle is about to begin!**

As soon as Loki said that, Sever found himself surrounded by Adepts, who have hidden themselves well. Grinning, Sever waved his hands as silk threads protruded from them. Meanwhile, Jet and Loki readied, prepared to enter the fray should Sever need help.

Avoiding a torrent of flames from a hydrogen user, Sever parried the blows of a silver sword of another before wrapping up a slow Adept whose aluminium shield crumbled under the silk's wrapping. Pulling it, Sever dodged as the Adept exploded into a pool of blood and sliced flesh. One down, 6 to go. Sever, using the trees to his advantage, swung from spot to spot, as a chlorine Adept shot his toxic gas at him.

Kicking away the silver Adept, Sever dodged an explosion from reactive rubidium and blocked a bronze Adept as he swung a simitar at him. Sever, getting tired, began to slow down and he barely rolled out of a hulking Adept's Osmium hammer. The hammer left a huge dent in the ground, proof of the strength of the world's densest natural element.

Sever, catching his breath, swung his hands and the ground was then riddled with silk threads in a spider-web fashion, with him as its center. Pulling it, the silk threads flew about and managed to grab onto Adept Chlorine. Swinging him about like a cowboy with a lasso, Sever threw the screaming Adept into Osmium, who promptly smashed his ally out of his way.

Then, Sever was caught surprised by a hydrogen and rubidium combo, creating a large explosion. Sailing through the air, Sever collided into a tree and he struggled to get up. Laughing in joy, Silver pounced on Sever, his blade drawn to decapitate Sever.

Boom! Silver spat blood as he was sent flying by a brutal punch. Jet stood as he set down his coffin, glaring at the surprised Adepts. Midair, Silver was cut into pieces by a black blur and a fountain of blood appeared where he once was as Loki appeared at Jet' side, grinning. "So what do we do, bro?"

"We kill them."

Looking at each other, Jet and Loki charged at the remaining Adepts. Taking Hydrogen and Bronze, Jethro slipped under the hydrogen explosions, bringing out Izanagi. Clashing with the bronze scimitar, Jethro cut Bronze's left leg and then swiftly cut off his head as he kneeled in pain. "Pathetic." Jethro groaned as he quickly closed the distance between him and Hydrogen. Raising his coffin, Jethro smashed Izanami onto Hydrogen's head and squished his helpless body into a messy pile, a meal that Izanami eagerly absorbed.

"Swift and efficient as always, bro?" Loki mused as his superhuman speed came into play and he got behind Rubidium, slitting his throat with his knife. Leaving the standing body with spurting out of its neck, Loki faced Osmium who swung his hammer in a horizontal direction to catch Loki. However, Osmium gasped as the hammer stopped short of Loki's body, like as if an air barrier had been between him and the hammer. "I always love my element." Loki grinned as he snapped his fingers and Osmium felt something explode inside him. But it was too late. Lumbering forward, the Adept fell as blood spurted out from his mouth. "Sleep tight." Loki joked.

"You could have done that to every one of them. Why do it now?" Aldous sighed as he got to Loki's side.

"It's not fun to just kill them like that, Jet-bro. Besides, I said I needed a walk and I got a walk." Loki stretched as the two walked up to Sever, who managed to recover from his fall.

"Than…Thanatos...? What are you doing here?" Sever tried to catch his breath as he laid back onto the tree.

"We just saved you man. Show Jet-bro some respect." Loki suddenly interjected. "Relax, Loki." Aldous assured him and he walked up to Sever. "A friend asked me to find you. Athos wants to recruit you into their ranks."

"Spit. My grudge with Adepts is personal. Why should I be a pawn in some organization?" Sever spat. Jet then gave Sever a glare which caused him to recoil.

"Look at this, Sever. Don't be shitting with me about your grudge. I'm just helping a friend and that's it. And besides, look at what happened just now. You could have gotten killed. And now you want to bullshit about being a pawn? If you are so weak that you would automatically turn into a pawn, then I doubt you can even face the Adepts once they have their sights on you."

"But….."

"No Buts! Look at yourself. You are tired, out of breath. You lack resources, information and even Soma. Athos can give you all that! So stop freaking play with me and go talk to Yuri Noda at the new church! I hauled my ass over her just to save you and all you give me is a punk-ass attitude?" Jet, calming down from his outburst, turned to walk away. "I'm going home. Loki, make sure Sever gets to Yuri safely."

"Yes, bro! Come on!" Loki pulled Sever up and began to lead him in the direction of the new church. Aldous, sighing, walked and walked, like his times of the wanderer. Looking at the night sky, Aldous smiled as he came to the front of the Academy. Lizzie was standing in front, having one of her familiar smiles on her face. "You gonna greet me with your real or fake personality?" Aldous joked.

"Maybe a bit of both." Lizzie smiled even brighter. "Thanks for your help. I didn't know you would know Loki. The Qwaser of Nitrogen. You are more influential than I thought."

"I guess so."

"No mere wanderer, huh?"

As the two walked to the hostel, Lizzie continued to thank Jet for his help and even talking about giving him some beef stew as a reward. "Ha, you will probably eat it first before I could even touch it."

"Maybe, Jet, maybe…." Lizzie laughed as they finally reached the hostel doors. "Well I guess I see you around Thanatos." Lizzie beamed another smile before heading off, leaving Aldous behind at the hostel doors.

Getting to his hostel room, Aldous placed his coffin in the closet, before sitting at the bed, gazing at the starry sky. "A sudden turn of events, don't you think, Izanagi and Izanami?"

Aldous smiled as he relived the memories of how he managed to get here. Telling his weapons good night, Aldous slumped into bed and his eyes closed, lulling into a deep sleep.

_The Wanderer shall tremble the earth_

_And become its paradigm shifter._

**FIN**

**To be continued on the next Segment: **

**Seikon No Qwaser: The Fighter.**


End file.
